Who is she?
by brit123abc
Summary: Just a one shot about that mysterious brunette that James meets on vacation America. R&R James/OC


**********"You can go get changed in that bathroom." He pointed to a door and James nodded walking into the bathroom. He dumped his stuff on the floor and pulled his shirt over his head.

"You know you might want to make sure there's no one else in the room before you start getting changed." A voice said from the other side of the room. The voice spoke with a strange accent, certainly not European. James turned to look at the owner of the voice. Sitting down on the counter in front of the mirror was a beautiful girl. Her hair was dark black and wavy, it fell down her back and down the her waist, her eyes were a warm brown, and she had a mischievous glint in them. She smirked at him and looked at his chest.

"A chaser." She sounded impressed.

"Yeah!" He stated proudly. "So, er.. ..Who are you?"

She giggled and raised an eyebrow, "Nervous? Hm... You must be James. My brother told me about you." She looked him in the eyes and said, "Who would have thought that James Sirius Potter would ever be nervous around a girl."

He looked at her for a few seconds before talking a step closer to her, and giving her his most charming smile. "Now why would _I _ever be nervous around a girl? Especially one as gorgeous as you."

He took a few more steps towards her until her legs were rubbing against his chest. She rapped her legs around abdomen, and placed her hand on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat quicken and she smirked. She slowly lifted her right hand up his chest until it was at the back of his neck and she was bringing his face closer to hers. "Make sure you check that the bathroom is empty next time you decide to get changed in here."

And she pulled away from him, unwrapping herself from him and jumped of the counter walking out of the room.

He looked at her leave, and tried his best not to pay attention to the way her hips swayed when she walked.

"Who the bloody hell was that?" he asked no one in particular.

*******"So what shall we do today?"

"I don't know!"

"How about we go swimming?"

"Again?" All eyes in the room made there way to the new voice. She had her hands on her hips, and was wearing short black jeans, a tight tank top that hugged her upper body, and she was wearing black converse.

"Honestly, you're wizards you would think you guys would come up with a funner idea then swimming."

"Oh like you have any good ideas." Jacob stood up and glared at the mysterious girl.

"Go pull pranks on people at the mall or something."

"That's much to rude!" One of the gingers said, she had bushy hair and was obviously a goody-two shoes.

The mysterious girl shrugged and walked over to the table sitting down next to James, "Have fun swimming, again!"

Her hand reached out to grab herself a peace of bacon from James' plate and she began eating eat.

Jacob groaned, "Will you not steal my best mates food. You've never even met him."

"Oh but I have", she placed her head on James' shoulder.

"How? He's been with me all summer."

She shrugged, "We bumped into each other. Anyways, swimming or pranking?"

"Pranking!" Was shouted of in unison from most of the Weasley/Potter clan. She stood up and said, "I'm always right."

She walked out of the room but not before winking at James, who actually blushed.

_Who the bloody hell was that? _He thought

*******"Truth or Dare!" Lily shouted.

Most of the other people in the room groaned.

"Oh come one! Please just one game."

"Oh come on! It's will probably be one of the most exiting things you guys have done since, pranking at the mall." Everyone's eyes flew up to the girl who spoke. It was the same girl who had given them the idea of pranking, but this time she was accompanied by another girl.

The new girl resembled a Malfoy. Her eyes were a beautiful grey, and her hair was the same color as any other Malfoy's. The only difference was she wasn't pail. Her skin was actually quite tanned. She sat down on the floor and said, speaking with the same accent as the brunette, "Jacob truth or dare?"

He sighed and answered, "Dare"

She gave him an evil smirk and said, "I dare you to walk outside in nothing but your boxers and go ring the door bell of that girl you like, make sure you talk to her for at least 5 minutes."

His eyes grew wide in terror and the blonde giggled. "Come on a dare's a dare."

He sighed at this and stood up, pulling his shirt over his head. The mysterious brunette noticed one of the gingers looking at her brother's chest, and smirked mentally coming up with a dare for the two of them.

5 minutes later, Jacob walked into the house and sighed, "That was embarrassing."

"That was the point."

"James truth or dare?"

"Dare." Jacob suddenly had a faraway look in his eyes, as he was trying to find a good dare for James.

*******"Jacob truth or dare?" The brunette looked at her brother mentally praying that he would choose dare.

"Dare"

"I dare you to go play 7 minutes in heaven with her." She pointed to the girl who had been, drooling over her brother when he was in just his boxers. His eyes grew wide in shock and the girl blushed.

"Come on Dominique."

"AHH! That's her name" The brunette exclaimed.

She watched as her brother and Dominique walked into the nearest closet. She grabbed a chair and positioned it so that the two wouldn't be able to get out. She turned to look at everyone and said "Come, it's always fun to go for a swim in the pool late at night. "

As he watched her jump into the pool, later that night he couldn't help thinking,

_Who the bloody hell is she?_

******James watched his other family members enter the fire and floo back to their home. He was last and before he even had time to make his way to the fireplace he heard a "Wait."

He turned around to see the small brunette standing in front of him. She grabbed the back of his neck and brings his head down to hers placing a slow, sweet kiss on his lips.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"She takes a step back and says, "Megan black, daughter of Sirius Black. You should probably go."

**Sooooo… what do you think? I know I suck at writing but I got bored so tell me what you think,**

**Don,t forget to review!**


End file.
